Hold out, my sweet
by OneSweetFanFictor
Summary: Rated for language and fluff (watch your step..). R&r. And of course, enjoy! Galinda and Elphaba's days at Shiz. With some interesting adventures along the way..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Before you say anything, yes I am still working on Spell gone wrong. Shh! Don't worry your little head about it. Okay, to the story. I have been role-playing with a great friend of , ever since. (I love you so much) And I thought Man. this would be great to share with others! It may be a bit confusing at times.. But yeah. Enjoy! **

Galinda walked down the halls with Elphaba, going to their first class of the day. She looked irritated, as usual. She had to hurry and get ready, even though she was tired. She didn't even get any breakfast.. Also, she was walking next to _her. _She was horrible in so many ways. They loathed each other. Ever since.

Elphaba walked beside Galinda. She looked pretty upset as well. Galinda had gotten up late, and Elphaba stayed by. She knew Galinda would be angry at her for leaving. And! Galinda really couldn't find her way around Shiz. She never really payed much attention to the school anyway, which made Elphaba very angry. She loathed her. Ever. Since.

A new student came up to Galinda, cautious of Elphaba. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Hello! I was told that you could help me.."

Galinda chuckled. "My dear, I'm not very good with directions. So whoever told you that was wrong-"

"I could help you." Elphaba cut her off, making Galinda growl under her breath.

"Why..? Who are you..?"

" I'm Elphaba Thropp. Call me Elphaba. Yes I was born this way. " She gestures to herself. "No I'm not seasick, and No. I did not eat grass as a child."

"How about I call you green?" Galinda smirked and giggled a little. But that giggle was far from anything nice.

"How about I call you pink?" Elphaba answered, making her own little smirk. Galinda got angry.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" She said glaring at her. She got closer and made their hight difference clear to see.

"Yeah. A spoiled little girl!" Elphaba glared back at her, stepping closer herself.

The student looked back and forth at them. "Oookay.. I'm just gonna go.." He walked away quickly, hoping not to get into the conversation.

The bell rung and Elphaba huffed. "Come on." She said, grabbing Galinda by the hand and dragging her along. Galinda's face flushed and she looked down at their hands touching. Even if they had they just had their little fight, she wondered why Elphaba would touch her.

Elphaba noticed and she turned a darker shade of green. She ripped her hand away quickly. She cleared her throat. "Come along. And hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda sighed and dramatically flopped onto her bed. Today had been a long one, full of tests, and notes, and.. Kissing. Oh yes. They had apologized to each other in interesting ways..

Elphaba laughed a little. She was quite tired herself. She moved over to her and sat on her own bed.

"Tired?" She asked her, smiling.

"Mm mm." Galinda shook her head. "Just irritated, because I was at school."

"So that's why you're always so snobby." Galinda gives her a sharp glare. Elphaba laughs at her reaction. "I'm just teasing." She walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Galinda smiled. "Mean green thing." Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled back. "You tempt me too much." Galinda giggled and hopped off of the bed. "Well, I am VERY sorry!" She grins at her before sliding into the bathroom.

Elphaba just shook her head and smiled. She went to get herself ready for the night. She grabbed a book and got comfortable in her bed. Galinda came back out after a while. She snuggled up in her bed and smiled. "Goodnight Elphie!" "Goodnight, my sweet."

* * *

Elphaba jumped a little at the sudden thunder clap. _"Well, screw you too rain." _She huffed and tried to concentrate on her book, when she heard whimpering. She looked over at Galinda, who was trembling. "_Poor thing.."_ She thought when she heard a sniffle.

"Galinda? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes.." Another lightning strike. Galinda screamed and started to cry.

"Oh Galinda." Elphaba got up and curled up next to her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "It won't hurt you.." She kissed her forehead and played with her hair. Galinda sniffled. She kept quiet and let her hold her. This feeling was nice to her. But perhaps, not only her..

Elphaba sang to her softly and rubbed her back. As soon as either of them knew it, Galinda was fast asleep. Elphaba chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you."

After a while, Elphaba fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda woke up and stretched, brushing her golden curls out of her face. It took her a second or two to realize where she was, and how close she was to her friend..

She turned a bright pink and smiled a little. She gave Elphaba a few kisses. "Elphie.." She plays with her hair. "Wake up"

Elphaba groaned. "Yes..?" She asked groggily. Galinda kissed her again and smiled. She smiled back. "Good morning my dear." She plays with her curls. "Why did you wake me up again?"

Galinda giggled. "I wanted to thank you for last night. That storm was horrible.." She shudders. "I know, lovely girl. I know. It's over now." There was a small silence, until Galinda said, "And I love you too." Elphaba blushed a little. "You heard me..?" She nodded and grinned.

Elphaba chuckled. "Well..I love you this much.." She kissed Galinda deeply and caressed her cheek. Galinda was swept away and she kissed her back passionately.

"Wow..That was..Wow..!" Galinda said breathlessly and giggled. Elphaba smiled.

"Well I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I liked it! A kiss from you? Hell yeah I liked it!" She scoffed and smiled at her. Elphaba smiled back and started playing with her curls again.

"Good girl. What do you feel like doing today? We don't have school until Monday again, so you're free to do what you want."

"Mmm.." Galinda thought for a while. "I dunno. As long as I'm with you I'm fine!" She took Elphaba's hand and intertwined their fingers. Elphaba blushed a little.

"Alright princess." She grinned as Galinda rolled her eyes. She gave her a light kiss.

"I love you, you mean green bean."

"Oh I'm a bean now?" She chuckled.

"Yep! My bean."

She laughed again and kissed her again.

"I love you too, my pretty."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Elphie! Come on! It's not that horrible!"

Galinda skipped ahead of Elphaba, carrying at least seven bags in her hands. Elphaba followed behind. This is her very first time shopping with Galinda. She regretts it.

"Galinda you didn't need to buy me an outfit though-"

"Hush! You get your books, I get to spoil you. That was the deal. "

"We never made a deal about this! I don't recall."

"Well, pay attention." Galinda smirked and started skipping again. Elphaba sighed and walked behind her. She helped Galinda with her bags so she could open the door.

"Anything else, Queen Galinda?"

Galinda shot her a look and set her bags down on her bed. Which was now coated in pink sheets and pillows. "Very."

"Can I just have my books now?" Galinda grabbed the book that Elphaba had wanted the most, and held it close. "I dunno. Can you?"

"Glin come on. Just give me the book-"

"-N. O."

"Galinda!"

"Elphaba!"

"This is your last chance. Give. Me. Back. My. Book!"

"NO."

"Alright! Tickle tiiime!" Elphaba tackled Galinda onto her bed and started tickling her.

"No!" Galinda couldn't keep herself from giggling. "Elphie stoooop!" She tried pushing her off of her.

"Not until you unhand my books!" "Fine fine! Here!"

Galinda handed Elphaba her book. Elphaba noticed that she was on top of Galinda and blushed a bit. Galinda giggled and covered her mouth. Elphaba grabbed her hand and moved it away, kissing her deeply.

"Well, no need to be so rough, my sweet." Galinda smirked. "Oh I can get rougher. I just don't think you're woman enough." Elphaba returned the smirk.

"Well! I'll have you know that I AM woman enough!"

"Prove it." Galinda pushed Elphaba off of her and pinned her down. "Does this change your statement" Elphaba turned the darkest shade of green. "It sure does.."

"Good." She grins and gets off of her. "That's payback from yesterday."

"Aw Glin I thought you liked it when I was on top of you." She smirks and Galinda blushes. "I do, I just wanted to return the favor. What we did last night was rather enjoyable." She grins. Elphaba smiles back. "You're welcome."

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Thank you oh so very much." "Good girl." Elphaba plays with her curls. "You promise to listen every time?" "Yes Elphie." "Promise to do things on time?" She smirks. "Hey! I did go on time.." "I know, my love. Just teasing."

Galinda rests her head on Elphaba's chest. "I love you Elphie."

"I love you too, my sweet."


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda yawned and stretched. She noticed that Elphaba wasn't with her and she sat up.

"Elphie..?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll be right with you, my love." Elphaba was in the bathroom getting herself ready for the day. Galinda stretched again and slipped out of bed. Elphaba stepped out of the bathroom to reveal herself. She was wearing a black button down shirt with a red skirt. With black tights to accompany them of course. She had her normal boots on, with a few accessories of choice. Her earnings for a start.. Hoop earrings. "_One giant leap for mankind.." _Galinda thought to herself.

"Wow.. Elphie.. You look.." Was all the blond could say.

"What? Do I look bad? Is it the skirt? I knew it was too short.."

" No, Elphie you look amazing! " She took the green girl's hands. "Absolutely stunning. And oh so sexy!" She smirks. Elphaba blushed

"Oh Glin." She pushes her away playfully. Galinda giggled.

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"Just hurry and get your cute self ready for school" She walked past her, but not before giving Galinda a 'little tap' on her behind. Galinda smirked and hurried off into the bathroom.

{×}

Galinda sighed and poked at her lunch. Elphaba noticed her action.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just.. Tired.. I suppose."

"From my outstanding performance last night?" The green girl smirked. Galinda chuckled.

"Yes that too. But otherwise, I guess it's only because I'm not a morning person."

"Well sleeping is something you like as well, so I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't a night owl."

"Of course I'm a night owl. I party Elphie jeez." She huffs

"Galinda! Galinda over here!" Shenshen called from the other table. Her other friends, Pfanne, Milla, Amber, Rosie, and Elena beckoned her over. Galinda shook her head and mouthed a sorry. When Elphaba turned to see what was going on, all of the girls looked at her in disgust and started whispering, not caring enough to look away from her.

"Sorry about them. Would you like to go home?" Galinda offered

"Sweetheart, it's a school day."

"What? Too chicken to break the rules and be with the one you love?" Galinda smirked and Elphaba sighed.

"Fine." Galinda grinned and took Elphaba's hand. She ran out of the cafeteria with her, the rest of the girls watching them closely.

"They seem awfully friendly." Pfanne said. The girls nodded.

{×}

Galinda shut the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. "Bed sweet bed! Elphaba chuckled and made her way on top of Galinda.

"Lover sweet lover." She smirked while the blonde blushed a bit.

"You know.. I love it when you get this close to me. Makes me know and understand how much you love me." Galinda said. Elphaba smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Elphie.."

"Yes my pretty?" Elphaba was trailing kisses across her jawline and down her neck, reaching her shoulder before going back up the way she came down.

"Elphie I'm yours.. Take me.."

Elphaba smirked. She knew what Galinda wanted. But she wasn't going to give it to her that easily. She started kissing her neck again, and earned herself a few small moans. Galinda started pulling on Elphaba's shirt.

"Elphie.." She whined and pouted

Elphaba took off her shirt and placed it onto the ground. She slipped out of her skirt and leggings.

"Do you need some assistance, Miss Galinda?" Elphaba started undressing her. She didn't need an answer. Galinda bit her lip, waiting for what she wanted ever so eagerly.

"Elphie please.."

"Lover, it's too early. Wouldn't you like to wait?" Elphaba teased her more.

"We already have our clothes off! And we'll take hours until we're finally finished."

"As you wish, my sweet." Elphaba started kissing down Galinda's stomach , earning even more moans.

"Elphie please.." The blonde begged again. Elphaba kept going downwards, until she found Galinda's special spot. Once she heard her love gasp, that's when the fun began


	6. Chapter 6

Galinda had a big grin on her face as she fell asleep. Elphaba chuckled and played with her curls.

"Goodnight my love." She had soon started to fall asleep herself, when she heard a meow come from outside.

"_What in oz.." _She thought to herself, when she heard the noise again. She thought it was the rain teasing her, but she had a good feeling that something with a mind of its own was making that sound. Elphaba was careful not to wake Galinda, but for herself up. She crept towards the window and drew back the curtains, to see a small kitten roaming outside. It was shivering from the cold rain.

"Oh dear.." Elphaba quickly grabbed a towel and opened the door. She took a deep breath before hurrying out and taking the kitten back inside. She closed the door and winced as she bent down and set the kitten on the floor. The kitten unraveled itself from the towel and looked at Elphaba.

"Hi there.." Elphaba smiled at the little kitten. The kitten meowed again and she chuckled.

"How cute. But you must stay quiet or you'll wake up sleeping beauty." She smirked and looked over to Galinda, who was, indeed, sleeping. Elphaba picked up the kitten and say on her own bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight little one. You'll meet my girlfriend later."


End file.
